When Good Pilots Go Bad
by Sabre1
Summary: Duo decides to have some fun.


Title : When Good Pilots Go Bad  
Feedback : Always appreciated ^_^  
Pairings : 2x1, 3x4  
Disclaimer : None of these characters are, or ever will be mine.  
Rating : PG  
Warning : Yaoi-ness, crossdressing, drunkeness, and major OOC.  
  
One sunny day, the five pilots were all sitting around in a safe house when Duo announced   
he was going to the store. He left and came back ten minutes later, carrying something in   
a brown paper bag.  
  
"Hey Duo, what'd you get?" Asked Quatre. Heero and Wufei were looking at the bag   
suspiciously.  
  
"I figured we had nothing better to do and you all seemed uptight so I grabbed us something  
to drink." Trowa didn't even want to know how Duo got it.  
  
"Oh, what kind of soda did you get?" All five of them tried not to roll their eyes at   
Quatres innocence.  
  
"Some new stuff. You'll like it!" Duo grinned and went to retrieve glasses. Heero looked  
over at Wufei.  
  
"Should we let him continue this?" Wufei just snorted.  
  
"Let the niave one get drunk; it'll teach him a lesson."  
  
Duo came back in and handed a blue dixie cup. Quatre took a drink and made a face. "Hey  
Duo, this isn't soda."  
  
"Nah, it's juice."  
  
"Oh ok." Quatre took another drink of it. Trowa sighed and walked to get himself a cup.  
Heero looked at him, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"I don't want to be able to remember Quatre's first drinking experience." Heero, remembering  
the first time Duo had gotten drunk, followed Trowa to the kitchen. Wufei looked at all   
three of them in disgust from the couch, muttering something about children and injustice.  
  
Pretty soon Quatre was giggling and getting that glassy look in his eyes. "Hey Duo this is  
some really good juice." He poured himself his second cup full.   
  
"Hey Quatre," Heero said from his place in the corner, "maybe you wanna get me another glass  
too." He had never told this to any of them, but he had never drunk either.  
  
"Get it yourself." Quatre said, then started giggling like a small child who had heard the  
best joke in the world. Trowa, who was on his second glass as well, made some room on the   
couch.  
  
"Hey why don't you sit next to me Quatre?" Quatre shrugged and sat next to him. Trowa   
grinned and put his arm around Quatre's shoulders. He looked down at him. "You're pretty."  
That set them both off and pretty soon they were both rolling around on the floor. Wufei  
looked around the room in disgust. Duo turned on the radio and started singing, loudly.  
Heero got up to get himself another cup. Wufei muttered some more and walked up the stairs   
to his bedroom.  
  
"Hey Woofee don't leave! The parties jus' gettin' started!" Duo yelled at his back.   
Wufei ignored him and continued.  
  
"His loss. More juice for mee!" Quatre started giggling again and this time Duo joined him.  
Heero sat back down and took a big gulp of his drink. "Hey Duo, this stuffs good. What is  
it anyways?"  
  
"I dunno. It had some captain guy on it though." He suddenly looked like he had the   
greatest idea in the world. He started stumbling up the stairs as fast as he could."   
  
"Hey Duo." Trowa looked up at him. "Where ya goin? Woofee already left and if you leave  
me with these two me an' Quatre might go to the room cuz he looks pretty but I think we  
might anyways so bye."  
  
"Shhhh." Duo put a finger over his mouth. "It's a surprise." Trowa grinned and headed   
into the kitchen for another drink.   
  
After about five minutes Duo walked down the stairs. He had his hair in a long ponytale and was wearing the   
shortest pair of leather shorts anyone had ever seen. His boots were leather and went up  
to his knees. His top looked like a bikini top, only made out of black leather.  
  
"Uumm, Duo...?" Heero swallowed. Who had turned off the air conditioning?  
  
He gave them all a goofy grin. "Ima Starlight!"  
  
"Duo! You've been in my Sailor Moon tapes again!" Quatre yelled at him. "I told you to   
ask!"  
  
"Nahh it's ok Quatre. I only borrowed them to watch."  
  
"Oh ok then." Quatre finished up his glass. He turned the radio up even louder. All of   
the sudden Trowa jumped on top of the table and started dancing to the music. He began to  
take his shirt off. Quatre looked at him and began giggling again. Trowa had his shirt off  
all the way, then began to sway and jumped off of the table. He grinned at the giggling  
blonde and sat back down on the couch.  
  
Heero kept staring at Duo, who was singing the opening theme to Sailor Stars. He was really  
hot so he kept taking large gulps. All of the sudden he felt very giddy. He watched as   
Trowa pulled Quatre into the other room, slamming the door behind him. He watched Duo get  
another drink and sit down on the other couch. He looked around, realization dawning on his  
face.  
  
"Where'd unibang go?" Heero giggled at the nickname and sat down next to Duo.   
  
"Ummm I think they went in the other room to play."  
  
"I wanna play! No fair that they're playin' without us!" He got up to intrude on the two  
and Heero grabbed his arm.   
  
"Duo they're not playin games, baka." All of the sudden that leather outfit was too much for  
him. "They're playin' like this." He grabbed his ponytale and pulled Duo towards him,   
kissing him hungrily.   
  
"Oh, like that? Ok then they can play by themselves. Wanna play with me?" He gave him a   
silly grin.  
  
"Nah, first I wanna watch some TV." Duo gave him a dissapointed look and turned the TV on.  
They continued drinking, laughing at the TV, until the 'juice' was all gone. Trowa walked   
out of the other room. Duo laughed at his messed up hair.   
  
"Where's Quat?"   
  
"He passed out." Trowa looked at the empty bottle. "You guys drank it all! That was mean!"   
He looked over at the couch where the other two had been sitting, but they had passed out as   
well. He shrugged and went into the room with the unconscious Quatre.  
  
An hour later Wufei walked downstairs, took one look at the half dead, half naked pilots on   
the couch, the blue shirt on the floor, the cups piled up and the empty bottle, and went   
back into his room.  
  
Owari  
  
  
If you havent seen the last season of Sailor Moon, these are the starlights:   
http://www.elsiglo.com/ediciones/12abril02/imagen/starlights.jpg 


End file.
